


Murder Husbands Escape to Cuba

by ArgusJade, grootturner



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, False Identity, First Time, Gay Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Knives, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Cuba, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootturner/pseuds/grootturner
Summary: Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham surived the fall from the cliff and with Chiyoh's help both can escape to Cuba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work originally written as a turn-based Google Docs roleplay between ArgusJade (writing as Will Graham), and grootturner (writing as Hannibal Lecter).
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

The last thing what William could remember was the jump, the feelings in this moment and that he was in Hannibal's arms. Three years from being apart from him he spend time with his family and dogs, now they were reunited and the empath was finally fine with this. Seconds where he felt complete, not alone and where he embraced the death like he never did before in his life and wasn't afraid one second. The pain was gone and his whole body felt light, his arms wrapped more tightly around the cannibal and kept him close. Then they hit the water, the wide black ocean welcomed them and embraced them, this was the moment where William became unconscious.

 

Chiyoh had followed the whole fight scene between Will, Hannibal and the red dragon; she knew that both would manage it very well and first she thought that both would run away after it, but it came all different and with wide eyes she watched as Will pushed both over the cliff. She couldn't scream or reacted for a moment, it was too much and after a certain time she was able to move again. The young woman started to run, she needed to save them ‘this couldn't be the end’ this was her current thought. When she reached the beach, she didn't hesitate a second and jumped into the cold water and swam, she knew she hadn't much time and both would die.

 

It was dark around her, but then she saw both and grabbed them good as possible and swam with them back to the beach. Both were unconscious and with each try to bring them back to life Chiyoh felt how afraid she was to lose Hannibal, the person in her life she called her family. “Please, Will...” She whispered with tears in her eyes after she tried already to save Hannibal but it didn't work. But then the empath opened his eyes and spit out all the water he had swallowed. Completely confused he looked into the young woman's eyes, then he turned his head and saw Hannibal who was still unconscious. Without thinking much he crawled under pain towards the cannibal and tried to bring him back as well.

 

Everywhere was blood, the young woman watched as William leaned over the cannibal,  she was still afraid but at the moment glad that William was was back to life and helped Hannibal, she don't wanted to lose him. Now she stood up and started to walk along the beach and searched after a boat or something. She knew Hannibal had for such situations always a rescue plan and it was like this. When she was on board and made everything ready for the escape tried William still to bring the man he loved back to life. After a bit, he felt a pulse and lifted the cannibal up into his arms and brought him to the hidden boat and laid him down on a bed. “We're safe..” He whispered quietly, he knew he had now to take care of their wounds and searched the stuff for it in this boat. He wasn't a doctor but Hannibal needed his help with this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal speaks together with Will about his past and mentions what happened with Mischa Lecter. It goes deep and emotional for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work originally written as a turn-based Google Docs roleplay between ArgusJade (writing as Will Graham), and grootturner (writing as Hannibal Lecter).
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

The time were passing and both made their trip with Chiyoh towards Cuba, they used still the boat as their home and still it wasn't this big but enough for them . They recovered slowly and took time until they were for the first time able to search a home next to the boat. The boat was still a if they had to escape quickly, but for now the empath craved for a real home.

 

Chiyoh was already away again, she felt it was better to give both more space and with this she left one day but promised to be there if Hannibal needed her help again.

 

On this morning the empath woke up and moved a little bit on the bed, both had found a motel room and still on search for a apartment. When he opened his eyes he saw Hannibal who already started to dress himself. Both knew their feelings for each other but nothing happened yet and William was more as fine with it, he needed time to approach him getting a feeling for them.

 

“Good morning.” He mumbled now and a weak smile appeared on his lips, dark blue eyes watching the doctor closely.

 

Hannibal and Will spent their days in Cuba laying low and staying far away from police and authorities. Hannibal grew a little bit of scruff on his face and hadn't got a haircut yet, both of them often wearing sunglasses and hats when they left the house to protect their identities. Hannibal stayed undercover as Dr. Jonah Decardo and Will as Mr. William Jade Da Ponte.

  
  
They didn’t have any friends here in Cuba and they didn’t speak to their neighbors in the apartment. It would have been really lonely if they didn't have each other. Which made for plenty of opportunities to bond.

  
  
Chiyoh still checked up on them every week, calling every Tuesday evening to see how they were doing. All of Hannibal’s money was stored in the bank in Baltimore until Chiyoh took it out and dropped it off to them in Cuba. Luckily they had plenty enough to hide for as long as they needed.

  
  
A month spent in Cuba and so far so good, no one suspected them of being anyone other than two friends staying in their apartment. The weather was so nice in Cuba, and they were close to the beach, it was much nicer than Baltimore, Maryland and Wolf Trap, Virginia.

  
  
Hannibal had just got back from swimming at the beach, and after changing his clothes he joined will at the table and picked up a newspaper, sitting down to read it, even though most of it wasn't in English. “Good morning.” He said. “How did you sleep?”

 

How did he slept? It was one of those questions he loved to avoid, but he knew that Hannibal wanted to make him comfortable. The nights were mostly characterized that he had his nightmares, but they changed to how they were in the past, it was exhausting for the empath but he don't wanted complain about and didn't say anything to Hannibal. After he was crawled out of the bed and had shared the doctor on the table with his newspaper he grabbed after the mug in front of him and tilted his head.

 

“I think it was a good sleep.” Definitely better as the night before, he thought to himself and took a big sip from his coffee. “How was the time on the beach?” He kinda loved it when the other came always back with this certain scent on him, it calmed him down. Now he stood up and went towards the fridge and opened it, with the a glance inside he noticed that both needed to make some errands later. “We need food..” He said with a frown and turned his attention back towards the doctor.

 

"The beach was beautiful, as always. You should wake up early and come with me sometime. No one is there in the mornings." He put the newspaper down, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

  
"We do. Shall we make a trip to the market?" He picked up his notebook and pen, going to the cabinet and beginning to make a list. Bread, eggs, cheese, all kinds of things he wrote down. Just because they were in hiding didn't mean Hannibal would give up doing his favorite culinary hobbies.

 

With the ask about, if he could join him towards the beach on some points left a brief not comfortable feeling in him. Slow he closed the fridge and remained against the kitchen counter. “I can join you, but I think i’m not ready to join you with swimming…” His grip on the kitchen counter tighten a bit and made his knuckles go white. The night when both almost died in the sea was still present for him and not easy to just push away.

 

The empath took a deep breath to calm himself then he nodded briefly and pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and came closer towards the table. “We should make this in the late afternoon, when not is much going on.” He added quietly, grabbed another time after his mug and poured himself some coffee in it.

 

"Of course. Whenever you're ready. You know I wouldn't push you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." He finished writing the list and ripped it out of the notebook, sticking it to the fridge with a magnet.

  
  
"I was thinking that's a good idea to wait a few hours. Everyone does their shopping in the morning, it would be best to avoid the crowd.” He said, putting the notebook back.

  
Hannibal hasn't killed since the night he and Will murdered the Great Red Dragon out of self defence. He tries not to think about killing, but it's very hard when it's so tempting sometimes. But he knows he can go a long time without making a kill, he's done it before when he was incarcerated.

 

The empath was fully aware of Hannibal's nature and desires, even both were now in this apartment he _saw_  him. It didn't fade away, he was still the empath of both. Also the young man knew, it would came the day where Hannibal would or wanted to share this with him again. But for now he wasn't ready, when he killed with Hannibal the great red dragon it felt right in this moment, they had to doing it and it was still ‘beautiful’ in his eyes.

 

But his mind was still the same, he knew there would come the right time for it and he would be again on Hannibal's side like in this one night. He had made his choice and was fine with this.

 

With a slow nod he agreed him, it was better still to be carefully. Now he followed him and he dared to step a little bit closer towards the cannibal. “What did you add all on the list? We could maybe cook something together?” They hadn't cooked something together since days, William was actually not this talented like Hannibal was and had to smirk briefly. “But i think you should start to show me some cooking skills, or we will eat again ‘fish & chips’.” Since Hannibal needed more time to recover was William the one of both who cooked their food lately and fish & chips was the only food, next to making a simple steak with potatoes what the empath could handle in the kitchen.

 

When Will moved just that little bit closer, Hannibal's heart beat sped up. He loved being close to Will, because when he was close enough, he could admire his baby blue eyes. Sometimes when the beholder of those eyes spoke when he was this close, it was hard to focus on what he was saying.

  
"I'll teach you some new recipes, we'll start with some easy ones. But tonight let's make something really delicious." He smiled, snapping back into the present. "You can add some more things to the list if you'd like to."

 

The only thing what William noticed in this moment when he was closer as usually towards Hannibal, was to smell his scent. It got him and now he smelled the scent of the beach mixed with Hannibal's more intense. His eyes brushed over the other man's facial features and took each detail in even he knew already. But those maroon eyes were just rare like the person  where they belonged. Now he broke the eye contact and looked briefly outside then he gave his lips a nervous bite and nodded.

 

“I will add something to it.” His own heart was already now beating faster and his cheeks blushed a little bit. “Do you have already something in mind for dinner?” He had to think on their last dinner in Baltimore and alone the thought of it made his cheeks more blushing.

 

Hannibal smiled at the sight of his rosy cheeks, leaning against the counter in thought. "Tonight I have in mind a pasta dish with white sauce. I think you'll like it, and you can help me make it."

  
Inside, he was so excited thinking of doing his favorite thing with his favorite person tonight. Today had already been so good and it was just getting better for him.

 

The empath rubbed now his back of his neck and looked at the clock in the kitchen then back to him.  “I always liked what you cooked, and I think I knew already very long about what you gave me to eat.” His eyes darkened briefly, this was a part of their past who wasn't something he wanted to be reminded. With a huff from his lips he turned around around put the now empty mug in the dishwasher.

 

“I’m excited for this evening, I will love it and I will help you.” The feeling from the past was pushed away and the empath made his way slowly out of the kitchen.  “I will take a shower before we go towards the market.” He gave him a last glance when he was standing in the door frame from their kitchen with his blue eyes waiting for a brief moment if Hannibal would say something before the shower was calling him.

 

Hannibal smiled at him, then turned around to start tidying up the kitchen a bit. After the kitchen looked nicer, he went to his room to change into some better clothes instead of the casual ones he was wearing, choosing gray slacks and a matching gray vest with a black dress shirt.

  
  
After fixing his hair, he went to his office to sort through some of his drawing, doing this to wait for the empath in the shower. He picked up one he drew of Will, smiling at it but tucking it away in a folder so he wouldn't find it.

 

The shower on this already afternoon was what the empath needed. When the warm water was running over his body he felt as it washed everything off from him, with both hands he leaned against the shower wall and thought about what the day could bring for him. He added on this list a few more things in his mind, when he was ready with this the shower he grabbed after a towel and made himself dry.

 

Then he started to dress himself with a shirt and pants, a last gaze into the mirror and the empath stepped with his still damp hair outside of the bathroom. His gaze went around around he searched Hannibal, it took him a bit until he found him outside on their balcony with a view over the little where they were living.

 

“I love this view..it's one of the best, it makes me always calm to sit here even in the night” He said and turned his head towards Hannibal who looked like him a few seconds before over the town.

 

Hannibal stepped closer, standing right by his side when Will joined him. "It's truly beautiful. I don't know how long we'll stay here, but I don't mind it." He turned his head to look at him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "So far no one has found us, and hopefully it will stay that way for a while. But we might have to run again. "

  
  
Truth be told he would keep running as long as he could be with Will. He feared that someday Will would get tired of being by his side and would want to return to Virginia, and he would be alone again. He would always have Chiyoh, but Will was special and important to him too.

 

The touch on his shoulder came unexpected but first welcoming for William, actually he leaned into this touch and closed his eyes briefly. “I keep running with you, you wouldn't let me go or?” Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the cannibal. “I wouldn't survive separation, we both wouldn't..we know this already.” He added quietly and lifted his gaze.

 

William didn't dare to turn enough around to step closer, he still hold the distance between both and bite down on his lips when he moved a bit away and cleared his throat. “Let's go to the market now,  I think we will have now luck and don't meet a bunch of people there.” He couldn't wait to have finally this evening with Hannibal and maybe talk with him like they were used to.

 

Hannibal walked inside with him and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed the keys and put his sunglasses and hat on, leaving the apartment with Will.

  
  
The car they were using was a rental, a black Cadillac, and Hannibal liked it but he really did miss his Bentley. He got behind the wheel and started the car, driving toward the store. "To answer your question, I couldn't possibly force you to stay with me. Everyone wants to take my freedom, and I couldn't possibly take yours. But I would surely miss you, William."

 

When he was sitting right next to him he thought of their time he was with him in the Bentley, the time there he always could sleep..he felt a kind of peace when Hannibal was driving. Slowly he closed his eyes and rested his head against the window and listened to Hannibal's words.

 

“You would miss me? And what exactly?” Now he opened his eyes and turned his head and bit and sea blue eyes were fixed on the doctor. When he thought for himself it wasn't just missing for him. He would feel whole, there was something he would currently missing he had this only once and this over three years. How often he was sitting on the fireplace in his living room and reading Hannibal's letter. The only connection until they met each other again. Still he couldn't deal with the sudden closeness he shared now with the other, but he knew with the time it would change.

 

"I would miss your company. I would miss your presence. You're my dearest friend, Will. There are few people that I've been this close to." He turned his head to glance at him, then returned his eyes to the road.

  
When they got to the market, Hannibal parked the Cadillac and got out, tucking the keys in his pocket. He walked with William inside, pulling a cart out and his list. "Dairy is last, let's go to produce first." He said, pushing the cart.

 

There was something in his eyes, the empath felt it a sudden sadness washed over him and this feeling with Hannibal was new. For a brief moment he wanted to grab his arm and wanted to know more but then he decided it was the wrong place for it to speak about. But the heaviness stayed and William knew he needed to ask him when they would be home again.  

 

In the market he walked right next to him and gave the list a brief glance then he looked around and nodded. “We just look where to find everything and then we should leave again. Without thinking he reached his hand to Hannibal's shoulder and with this everyone knew both belonged together, it felt right to make this little gesture and he knew Hannibal would understand it.

 

Hannibal could tell his friend was not at ease at that moment, something was off about him. He gave Will a small understanding smile to let him know that it would be okay.

  
The trip to the market didn't take too long, Hannibal doing most of the shopping and picking out the various foods and things. They checked out and loaded the car up, driving back home.

  
  
When all the food was put away at home, Hannibal sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for Will to join him. "Are you okay, Will? Have I upset you?"

 

All the time William was in his mind elsewhere and when both came home he decided to still not talk with Hannibal of what he just saw in him. Both did take care of the food and everything was on his place, then was William first not sure if he should follow the doctor to the sofa but something told him he should. Slowly he made his way towards the doctor and finally he sat down next to him. He could feel as his pulse started to racing, with his hands on his lap he turned his head towards Hannibal and swallowed briefly.

 

“I ..i don't know where to start, but there was a moment when we drove towards the market. It's a feeling i felt when i saw in your eyes..” Now the empath dared to move closer, until their shoulders touched. With his sea blue eyes he looked now at the doctor not sure if the other wanted this closeness actually.

 

But Hannibal welcomed the closeness, the intimacy. He loved being close to Will, it felt real to him. The older man gazed into the younger ones baby blue eyes, seeing the mixed emotions buried in his irises. "What do you see in me, William? You know what I am, and yet you're not afraid. Are you?"

  
  
He leaned back, but their sides were still touching. Sometimes it was hard to understand his partner in crime, Will was the first empath Hannibal had ever met. He had a special gift, a rare one. But the longer they spent together, the more he would understand. In all due time.

 

 

William could feel the other man's warm when their bodies touched, it was new for him and he didn't pull away from him. “I’m not afraid, not anymore..it's something else. I felt sadness when i looked at you. I know that you shared/shares  a deep connection with Chiyoh, she knows a time from your life where i know nothing about.” His gaze wandered to his hands in his lap.

 

“You don't have to share this with me, but i wished you would..the time from your life when your sister was still alive.” The last sentence came more quietly over his lips, the empath was fully aware how heavy this topic was for Hannibal he could literally feeling it when he was sitting right next to him.

 

This was a huge step for Hannibal. This was the ultimate test of trust, because out of all the people who had ever known Hannibal, only one person alive knew about it past. Chiyoh is the only person who knows why he is the way he is. And all Hannibal's life, he wanted it to stay that way. Until he met Will, until he fell for him.

  
  
"My sister's death was just the beginning." His mind went back to those days, 35 years ago when he was a very young man. "I was eight when a troop of Nazi's took over the Lecter Castle. They killed my mother and father and my sister Mischa. And they ate Mischa." He looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers, his voice very soft.

 

When William listened to him he felt as his heart gave a ache, he felt the pain of the other and saw finally the parts of him he kept all the time hidden. Without saying a word he grabbed for Hannibal's hands and pulled the other closer, gently he wrapped his arm now around him and took a deep breath.

 

“When did you realize that they ate her?” His voice was only a whisper in this moment, his heart now beating fast against his chest. The sudden closeness with the other let him trembling inside but he tried to getting used to it, he wanted to show him that he was there now and that he wanted to know everything about him.

 

Hannibal rested his head on Will's shoulder, comforted by his warm embrace. "It gets worse. They told me that they ate her when I was 17, and then they told me that they fed her to me. And I didn't know that I ate her when I was eight, until they told me when I was 17."

  
  
He was so sad right now thinking about these memories but he couldn't cry. He spent years of his life crying to the point of not having any tears left. "I spent that year trying to avenge Mischa. I killed so many people even as a young man."

 

The empath swallowed hard, his arms tighten now around him and tried to give him comfort. Gentle he placed a kiss against his head, he knew that something like that were happened but to hear it from him was something else.

 

“This… I feel all this pain in you, I found your last victim of this time when I found Chiyoh. I did understand you.” He whispered in their close proximity and dared to snuggle closer, he needed now this closeness he didn't know why but he felt it would be good for both of them, since Hannibal was this open towards William.

 

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will as well, snuggling to him. This moment was bringing them closer together, it was going to change things between them. Will had his full trust now, and he had all of Hannibal's love too.

  
  
"Nearly everyone I've ever loved was killed, and not by me. I don't kill the ones I love." He looked up at him, his eyes glossed over but no tears would fall. "You know you're safe with me right? I'd never hurt you."

 

 

His lips parted when he felt his strong arms around him and when Hannibal looked into his eyes like this he felt how he was sure it was right to be with him. Gently he reached his hand towards his face and stroked slowly over his cheek, along his jawline and felt his stubbles.

 

Did he really knew he was safe? Slowly he leaned closer and he felt as he stopped breathing for a brief moment. “I know your feelings for me, and with this I know you wouldn't hurt me.” His thumb caressed now gently his cheek while he stared with his sea blue into his maroon once. “I hope you know you're safe with me as well..?” Safe was for him, that Hannibal could trust him and that William would be loyal to him and share something what both never would find in someone else.

 

Hannibal knew it would eventually but he wished this moment would never end. He was so happy even after talking about such a sad time in his life. Nothing could be better than being in Will's arms right now, being held by him.

  
  
He wanted so badly to kiss his lips, but he was nervous. They were so close and it was the perfect moment but what if Will rejected him? He kept his face right there in case Will wanted to, but he decided not to make the move himself.

 

Softly he brushed now his thumb on his lips and parted them briefly, he wanted to kiss his lips and taste him. “Kiss me...Give me what i need, /you/.” Voice a whisper, slowly his hand slid on his neck and he pulled him close against his lips, his heart was beating fast against his chest when finally their lips met. The scent of Hannibal drove him now wild. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips more against Hannibal's and couldn't hide a brief noise from his lips.

 

He almost couldn't believe this was happening, he was kissing Will Graham, the man he loved. His hand cupped his face, their lips melded together in an intense kiss. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure Will could hear it. Hannibal moved his hand down to grasp the others hip, wanting to be even closer.

 

His mouth left another groan, when then kiss turned intense, the grip on his hips left him a little bit speechless but he followed Hannibal's desire and moved with a slow shift almost on the other's lap. With a whimper he started to explore Hannibal’s mouth, stroked his tongue slowly over Hannibal's. The heat was growing in him with each another touch of their lips.  “Damn it.” He whispered breathless against his lips, the empath dared to leave a soft bite on Hannibal's lips

 

William now on Hannibal's lap, his hands on the other man's hips, delighted to taste his tongue. He let out a small noise of satisfaction, because this is exactly what he wanted. His hands moved, one on the small of Will's back, the other on the back of his head, fingers weaved through his brunette locks. He desired him so bad, to feel their bodies against each other unclothed, but he knew he might have to wait and he was okay with that.

 

The empath didn't feel much different, but it was actually the first time that it was a man he felt this way. His mouth left another deep groan, the touches of the other perfect placed and send him a thrill through his body. With already swollen red lips he pulled away, eyes darkened and filled with lust for the man in front of him.

 

“I want you in ways, I didn't thought I want ever a man. I have desires in your near I didn’t thought I would ever feel them.” Softly he kissed now his lips again but then his throat and licked his there. “I want to explore my lips and teeth on your skin.” He whispered hot against his neck.

 

Hannibal was getting so turned on by Will, with every word he whispered in his ear it made him want Will even more. "I've never felt this way about a man before either, but my feelings for you are so strong."

  
He picked his partner up and laid him on the couch, himself lying between the other's legs, using his arms to balance himself as their bodies pressed together. He had never been this close to Will before, never in this way. Hannibal left hungry kisses on his neck and ear and collarbones, hoping they would keep going further.

 

To hear it from his lips was something different as to hear it months ago from Bedelia, and there exactly was the answer, he did ache for him. When Hannibal changed their position he could feel the heat was growing in him, especially in a certain area. Warm lips against his weak points, awaking his soul with each hungry kisses of Hannibal. William wanted this, he wanted to feel this warm body against his own, with parted lips he let out a soft whimper and arched his back to meet his body.

 

“I want to take your clothes off.” His warm mouth found his neck again, but this time he scratched his teeth on the warm skin, then a softly sucking and tasted his unique taste. He felt overwhelmed by his feelings, he tried still to handle them. “I have feelings for you as well.” He whispered now close to his ear, and since this left his lips he felt this was the right and felt perfect.

 

"You can take them off. If I can take yours off too." He smirked, brushing Will's hair out of his eyes so that he could properly gaze into them. When Will said that he also had feelings for him, his heart started thumping again, and since their chests were pressed together he was sure Will could feel it.

  
Hannibal pushed Will's shirt up to see his bare chest, and he kissed all over his chest, his hands rubbing up and down his side's. He looked at him with dark lusted eyes, this was such a new experience with him.

 

His cheeks were suddenly flushed when Hannibal pushed his shirt up, not only his skin were now exposed..his scars were exposed as well. The big scar along his belly was the biggest one and it felt in this moment weird when exactly this person who gave it to him was bending over him. When they gaze met he saw how dark Hannibal's eyes were, this send him a thrill through his body and gave his cock a brief throbb.

 

“You're allowed to take them off..” He bit now his lower lip hard and the empath dared to travel his fingers on Hannibal's body, grabbed the end of his shirt and pushed it up. His fingers touched his back, along his branding he got from Mason Verger wrapped his legs now around his waist and pulled him closer. His parted lips left allowed soft groan when their crotch touched and started to roll his hips against his, another deep groan came from him and his lips searched Hannibal's in another deep intense messy kiss.

 

Hannibal groaned as well in response, pulling off his shirt first then Will's. Their bare chests pressed against each other, clothed crotches creating friction. He kissed him hard and passionately, and although he was eager, he liked the pace that this was going. They both had their scars, a lot of them gained because of each other.

  
  
As their lips locked, Hannibal grinded against him, his pants very tight from his erection. He let Will lead them, because he felt that Will may be more nervous in this situation that he was. He slipped a hand under Will, pressed against his back to keep him close, the temperature getting hot.

 

The other kept him close, the empath felt when Hannibal was grinding against him that his arousal was growing. Skin against skin made him burn, he had imagined it on some points already but this was much more intense and it drove him crazy. His eyes fluttered close with each grinding, his hands moved now over his back along his spine into his hair in grabbed it tightly. The empath pulled Hannibal's head back and dropped his lips to his now exposed throat, his mouth left a whimper, his cock gave a aching to be touched and feeling the doctor completely naked on him.

 

“I think i’m going crazy on this, this feelings for you...the desire of being one with you.” The empath whispered, while his lips found Hannibal's chest he let his hand between both along his belly and cupped his bulge with his hand and squeezed it softly.

 

Hannibal simply could not wait anymore. He stood to rid of his pants and briefs, then got back on the couch to take Will’s off as well. Now they were both bare naked, vulnerable to each other. Hannibal got back on top of Will and captured his lips in another kiss, taking the others member in his hand and pumping it slowly.

  
  
Hannibal was not usually slow when it came to making love, but this time with Will he would be because it was their first time with each other and both of their first times with a man in this way. He spoke softly in his ear as his hand worked the others cock. “I want to make you feel so good. I want to hear you moan my name...”

 

When Hannibal pulled away from him he felt as his heart stopped briefly with beating, he bit his lips hard and watched him actually was it the first time that he saw Hannibal completely naked. Slowly he licked his lips and helped the other to get rid of his other clothes. A shiver run down his spine with each touch on his skin, he felt now so vulnerable but completely aroused.

 

His parted lips escaped a groan when he felt how the other stroked his cock, he was slowly losing his control with each stroke and William desired to feel him more. It was for the empath such a new feeling, slowly he dared to explore Hannibal’s body until his fingers wrapped around his cock.  When he felt how Hannibal's cock grow in his hand he knew he would moan his name and this not only one time. This with the other was a new kind of sex, he felt it could be more rough something he needed.

 

“Even if i have never slept with a man before I want to feel you so deep inside of me.” He moved now his hips, met Hannibal's stroking. “Make love to me and be you, don't hold yourself back.” His voice now more deep and mixed between a few groans and gasps.

 

Even though Will told him to not hold back, Hannibal still wanted this experience with Will to be as least painful as possible for him. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth to suck on them, getting them wet before reaching down and slipping one inside of Will slowly, beginning to pump his finger as his hand still worked on his cock.

  
  
As he pleasured his partner to prepare him, he watched his face and all the little expressions of pleasure he made. He bit his lip, hoping his fingers would make him more comfortable before Will would take his cock, and if he was honest, he wasn't small.

 

The two fingers inside of him were first a weird feeling but after he got used to it he felt how needy he was after this kind of attention. Hannibal watched him and William couldn't look away, slowly he moved now his hips against his finger, biting his lips while he fucked down on his fingers shamelessly. Then his eyes fluttered close and his breath became faster.

 

“Mmh, this feels so good.. ,deeper, I need you.” He whispered and licked his lips again between his groans. His mind knew already what he wanted and this to be filled this night of the man he loved.

 

He loved watching Will so desperate for him like this, it turned him on so good. He was aching to be inside him, he couldn't wait anymore. Hannibal slowly pulled his fingers out. With his other hand, he spit in his palm and wet the tip of his cock. He carefully and slowly entered him, just the tip at first.

  
"Tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you." He said, looking down at his partner, watching his chest rise and fall with his quickened breathing. He hid his face in William's neck, kissing and sucking under his ear.

 

The sudden emptiness left him breathless and horrible needy to feel him again, he couldn't believe that he ever had such a feeling with someone else. When Hannibal pressed finally his tip against the bundle of nerves he bit down his lips more harder until he felt a little bit pain. Now he wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close.

 

“I will tell you, everything is now fine…” Softly he run his nose against him and made it for both easier and moves his hips to push Hannibal's cock slowly inside of him. His lips left a soft whimper, the feeling of being filled like this was overwhelming and it turned him even more on so that his cock made a painful throbb against his belly.

 

“Please take me, i  need to feel all your feelings you have hidden so long for me.” He whispered close against his ear and got slowly used to his cock inside of him, the mix of pleasure and pain drove him crazy.

 

Will was so tight around him this felt so new and different even to Hannibal. He took Will's cock in his hand and pumped it as he began to thrust in and out of him, moving his hips in just a way to hit his deep spots. The things he said to him were almost as good as the way he felt.

  
  
"I love you Will.." He said, not being able to stop himself as he thrusted, moving faster and deeper as time went on. "Tell me how good it feels.." He used his other hand to pin Will's wrists to the armrest above his head.

 

Everything went now very passionate, the empath felt as the cock thrust deep inside of him and how it cause much pleasure. His mouth left now loud groans and whimpers and he couldn't believe but he said to him that he needed him rougher. He loved how the other was losing his controls and bucked his hips into him and pushed him into the sofa. William felt the dominance over him like when Hannibal grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. This was what let him shiver immediately in a good way, his mind went naughty and he wanted to touch him, kissing, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  

 

When Hannibal said the magic three words to him and he could feel on a deep level how both were connected, two souls connected. “I love you, Hannibal.” And with this the feelings broke out of him. Each thrust it now very well his prostate, made him trembling under his skin.

 

Another deep groan escaped his lips, when Hannibal wanted to hear from Will's lips how good it feels he just bucked his hips against him meeting now each thrust. “I feel perfectly filled.” He said breathless feeling how he slowly moved towards a intense orgasm he ever had.

 

Hannibal moved his hips even faster now, pounding into him. He let go of his wrists to sit back on his heels and grip Will's lean hips, grunting and biting his lip. He was getting so close and he knew Will was too. "I want you to come for me Will, come for me!"

  
  
His fingers gripped his hips so hard that his nails left marks in his flesh, but Hannibal wouldn't stop, over and over slamming into him with reckless abandon, his head nearly spinning from how good it felt.

 

And with the command from Hannibal's lips the empath came with an intense orgasm, his hole clenched around Hannibal's cock perfectly and pushed him almost in the same time over the edge. The empath was trembling and cried out loud Hannibal's name when he shot his cum all over his own belly. This was intense, William looked now breathless into Hannibal’s eyes. “This was incredibly.. I love you.” He whispered came up to pull Hannibal into kiss, showing him again his feeling

 

Hannibal came deep inside him right as they kissed, so passionately, now a mess of each other. He moaned into his mouth, cupping his stubbly face, tongue tasting the others.

  
  
He slowly pulled out and laid on the big couch with him, chest still rising and falling as he breathed quickly. "I love you too." He wrapped an arm around him, turning to his side to gaze at him.

 

It was beautiful to watch the other how he came this intense, but then he kissed him again. When both were laying next to each other, he grabbed something and cleaned himself off from it. Then he moved closer into Hannibal’s arms and rested his head on his chest. “I need now your closeness...hold me tightly.” He whispered and nuzzled the other softly his fingertips left a soft caressing on his sensitive skin and placed kiss against his neck. “This is perfect, don't date to move.” He chuckled softly.

 

Hannibal held him close to himself, nuzzling his face in his chestnut hair, taking in Will's scent. "Do you really love me?" He hoped the other wouldn't get upset by his question, he just could hardly believe it. They really fell in love with each other. After everything they went through together, this tied them together, inseparable from now on.

 

When he heard his question he lifted his head and so Hannibal was able to look into his eyes. “I needed time and i’m sorry for letting you suffering for so long.” Now he left a soft kiss against his lips. “I do.., I simply do ..I do love you.” He said with a firm voice, just there was for Hannibal no place to doubt it. Slowly he snuggled into his arms again, this felt like how it should be...like home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter spending their first date in a opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work originally written as a turn-based Google Docs roleplay between ArgusJade (writing as Will Graham), and grootturner (writing as Hannibal Lecter).
> 
> This work is also not beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

A few days later both were still in Cuba and had managed to get a finally a life how Hannibal always wanted for them. On this evening both were together on their first date William wanted this with him and somehow it gave both something normal beside the fact they were on the run.  
  
  
When both entered the opera in their suits and searched a place to sit  he felt how others were looking at them. It was actually the first time that they could spend time outside without immediately someone would notice them. The place where they found their seats was a loge and there was nobody. The empath snuggled closer into Hannibal's embrace and when the opera started he closed the eyes and did just listen to the music.  
  
  
After the opera were ready both left it with intertwined hands, everything was perfect until a young man came out of nowhere and were standing right in front of them, he looked if he wanted to make trouble and stepped closer with a knife in his left hand.  
  
  
William wasn't someone who searched immediately trouble to kill someone but he felt that Hannibal right next to him would be less gentle with the man in front of them.  The grip on Hannibal's tighten and the empath remembered when they killed the great red dragon together.  
  
  
The man in front of them gave a sudden growl from his lips and pushed forward with his knife. “You both looked if you had some money, if you don't want to die you should give it to me.” His eyes were dark and stormy and this sended William a thrill through his body, alone the sentence from the other was quite rude and definitely his death sentence.  
  
  
William gave Hannibal a briefly glance and waited for him and how to react to this, even he had already some sassy sentences in his mind he kept now just his mouth shut.  
  


Hannibal glanced at Will, then looked back to the threatening man in front of them. They were in a dark alley with no one around but them. He let go of Will's hand and acting as if he was going to get his wallet out of his pocket, but with one swift and fast movement, he socked the man in the face and grabbed his knife. 

  
  
Normally he was afraid to kill in front of Will, but this was technically self defence. The man stumbled back, hand on his bleeding face. Hannibal held the knife and ran up to him, stabbing him in the neck. His blood spurted from the wound and he fell to the ground.  
  
  


The empath swallowed hard when he saw how Hannibal killed the other, it was not a big thing and went so fast that he couldn't react immediately to it. The whole thing in front him caused immediately something else on him, he had should be in shock or something but he felt a little bit aroused like in the night with the great red dragon… Hannibal covered in blood let him shivering. Slowly he pulled his gaze away from the dead man on the ground and stepped closer towards Hannibal. His lips parted in the wish to say something but he couldn't, when he was close enough he was able to smell the blood.    
  
  
“This came too fast that I had could react to it.” His voice now only a whisper when he stood finally in front of the cannibal.  
  
  
Usually when Hannibal killed, he liked to display the body and harvest the organs, but he couldn't do that now. This was not a planned murder. This was Hannibal getting angry and killing because of lack of self control. "We need to leave." He grabbed William's hand and walked with him out of the alley and to their car.   
  


  
In the car, Hannibal removed his jacket and vest and used it to wipe the blood off of his face. He threw it in the backseat and started the car, driving off quickly. "I'm sorry I did that in front of you."  
  
  
His heart was beating fast against his chest, he couldn't hide that this was what had enjoyed. But in the same time his mind told him it wasn't good to feel such feeling for this situation. When the other was covered with this blood he had to look away for a brief moment. “Don't be sorry about, it was a matter of time.” He swallowed and looked now on the street, hands in his lap.  Both reached their home and William didn't move this quickly and turned now his head towards the doctor.  
  
  
Hannibal looked over at his partner, and he could tell something was off about him. "Are you okay, Will?" He knew the other wasn't scared, after everything they'd been through. This was something different. He reached over to tilt Will's head toward him, kissing his lips briefly. Then he pulled back and picked up his jacket and vest. "Let's go inside." He got out of the car and walked up to the door, unlocking it.  
  


  
For a moment he just stared at him, the brief kiss and he felt as everything settled in. Slowly he licked his lips, tasting the blood then he followed him towards the front door watching him and still was able to smell the blood. “How bad I am if I they I feel horrible aroused..?” Slowly he closed the door behind them and leaned against it, waiting that the other would turn around.  
  
  
Hannibal tossed his jacket onto a chair and turned around slowly. He stared at Will, a bit surprised. "You are?" He asked, walking to him slowly. He was only inches away now, and he reached beside him to lock the door. "Have I rubbed off on you more than I first thought?"  
  
  
When he came closer and was only a few inches away he pressed himself against the door searching for a hold. “I am.. the blood on your body makes me weak and… it makes me aroused. I had this already in this certain night.” His cheeks flushed, his eyes darkened he watched him.  “I know I had should be trying to save him, but  didn't.”  
  
  
"He wanted to harm you. Killing him was necessary." He said, staring down at the shorter man's dark eyes. Hannibal cupped his face with one hand and his other hand rested on Will's shoulder, kissing him again but deeper this time. The fact that Will got aroused from seeing him covered in blood made him aroused too.  
  
  
He was right that he wanted to harm him, his hands grabbed the others shirt and pulled him closer. With a strong grip he kept him close, answered his kiss. Licked and bit his lips the empath was losing himself in this feeling, what he had when he had watched Hannibal killing this man. “Delicious..” He whispered hot against his mouth when he taste a bit of this blood from his lips again.  
  
  
Hannibal picked Will up and carried him to their bedroom, then he pinned him against the wall and kissed his lips hard again, hand on his throat. His other hand traveled up under Will's shirt, stroking his hip bones with his thumb, his tongue dipping into the other's mouth.  
  
  
A shiver run down his spine when he felt his caressing on his skin, oh how much he loved it to feel Hannibal's fingers dangerously around his throat, it send him a thrill through his body. His lips parted and he welcomed greedly his tongue inside his mouth. He needed more of his taste, this mix was arousing for the empath. “I want to taste you.” He mumbled and gave his lips a hard sucking, his hands touching him in search for Hannibal's warm skin.  
  
  
Hannibal pushed Will's jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall behind him. He worked on unbuttoning the other man's shirt as they kissed passionately. When his shirt was off, he held his face and pulled back, gazing darkly in his eyes. "Good, because I want to feel this mouth of yours."  
  
  
With this the empath swallowed hard, his cheeks flushed and he licked his lips.  “Are you going to use my mouth?” God this sounded so dirty but that was what he wanted and needed, his lips still a little bit swollen because of their passionate kissing and biting. Slowly he reached his fingers for Hannibal's belt and started to unbuckle it. “It gives me thrills alone the thinking of it..” He whispered, feeling as his cheeks turned more red and his eyes darkened.  
  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Get on your knees." He ordered, smirking at Will's blushing cheeks. How he loved seeing him with blushing red cheeks. Hannibal watched as his partner down down on his knees before him, finishing the job of unzipping his trousers and pulling them down along with his briefs. His fully erect cock sprung out, eager.  
  
  
The empath didn't get immediately on his knees, he decided to make it like this and left on the doctor all the way down hot kisses against his skin, then he got on his knees and crawled closer. His lips touched his stomach, his wicked tongue licked all the way down and his fingers wrapped around his already erected cock, a shiver run down his spine when he smelled the scent of Hannibal's arousal.  
  
  
“How often did you thought already on it to push your cock through my lips?” It was a very directly ask, and wit this the empath run his tongue slowly on the length.  
  
  
"If I were to tell you the truth, you would think I'm a pervert." He bit his lip as he watched him, slowly bringing his hands to tangle his fingers in Will's soft brunette curls. "I've waited a very long time for this. Those years I spent at the asylum without you. Don't ever leave me for that long again."  
  
  
“But maybe I want exactly to hear those thoughts, tell them to me and for the suffering.. I never leave you again” Another time his tongue run on his cock, slowly he stroked him before he slid his lips over the sensitive flesh of the precious doctor. The empath could feel as his own cock gave a painful throbbing. He knew this would be a tease for both, he didn't suck him yet, but his desire grow with each lick on this cock in front of him.  
  
  
“Please, fuck my mouth” William lifted his gaze in this moment enough to show the doctor clearly how bad he needed him.  
  
  
Will said those words and it turned Hannibal on so much that his member twitched. For so long he imagined what would this be like, Will on his knees in front of him, opening his mouth for his cock. Slowly, Hannibal pushed his cock into Will's mouth, letting him suck on the tip for a moment.  
  
  
When he felt that Hannibal pushed his cock through his lips he got goose bumps, his body longed for this. Slowly he wrapped his tongue around his tip and gave it a brief sucking. Opened his mouth more for him and took him deeper, suddenly a groan escaped his lips because of the taste. His fingers wrapped around and he dared to grab his ass and pulled him closer. His gaze were fixed on the cannibal's eyes, they were connected mind and soul.  
  
  
"Mmf," Hannibal moaned, his fingers still tangled in Will's hair. His eyes never left the others, the eye contact making this so intense. He couldn't believe how much of his cock Will could take, most of it already in Will's mouth. When he started to bob his head on his cock, he cursed under his breath from the pleasure and gently thrusted into his mouth, being careful not to choke him.   
  
  
Still he could feel the fingers in his hair, and then how Hannibal thrust his cock slowly into his mouth. It made him shiver, his own cock searching for attention. Another moan escaped his lips in this moment, he wanted that the other would lose his control. The tongue circled around his flesh made him moan once more. The empath enjoyed this and took him made him with each suck more close to his orgasm.  
  
  
"Stroke yourself, Will." He demanded, wanting the other to pleasure himself while he fucked mouth. Hannibal continued to thrust, his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over, but he wasn't anywhere near close to his orgasm. He wouldn't let himself finish until Will got to also.

  
  
This order gave William a thrill, without thinking much about he opened the pants. When his pants were open he wrapped his fingers around his already hard cock and started to stroke himself, the feeling of being watched was what sended him a shiver down his spine. He took Hannibal's thrusts very well, and combinated with his strokes he almost lost his mind.   
  
  
Hannibal wanted more now, this was amazing but he wanted that feeling of becoming one with his soulmate once again. He pulled out of Will's mouth and helped him stand, turning him around to face the wall and pushing him against it. His fingers rubbed Will's entrance, and he whispered hotly into his ear. "Can you take all of it, William? Every inch?"  
  
  
The empath needed a bit to become a clear mind so he could react to this. When he was on his feet and pushed against the wall, he immediately pushed his ass against his fingers.” I can take you, each inch… please just fill my hole with your cock.” There was no place anymore to speak less dirty with him, William bit down on his lips feeling the hot breath of the cannibal against his ear.  
  
  
Still wet from his mouth, he slid right into him, pushing all the way in until he was filled completely by the other. Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will and took his cock in his hand, stroking him from behind as his hips moved slowly. "You're so tight around me.." He growled in his ear.  
  
  
His breath accelerated, his heart beating wild against his chest. “This feels so good.” The empath let out a brief whimper from his parted lips, this with Hannibal felt perfect for him. His body was in a symphony with Hannibal, each thrust made him moan even louder. The stroking form his cock let him trembling, no matter where he moved now his hips the feeling overwhelmed him.  “Harder.” He whispered and threw his head back against Hannibal's shoulder.  
  
  
With one arm wrapped around him to hold his body close to his own, and the other hand pumping Will's member, he quickened his thrusts, jerking his hips harder into him. His breathing was haste, knowing he may not last much longer, his hand sped up around Will's cock, wanting to push him over the edge first.  
  
  
The empath didn't know when he lost his control but when Hannibal hold him close against his body, he only felt the tension of the orgasm building up in him. His moans and whimpers became louder with each hard thrust of the other and it took him not long and he was pushed over the edge of a intense orgasm with a deep moan from his parted lips and a cry out of Hannibal's name. His whole body reacted to it and he shot out his hot cum all over Hannibal's hand. William knew with this orgasm he were able to pull Hannibal with him, both for this moment one being in one bliss.  
  
  
The rush put him over immediately, and he came deep inside Will, biting down on his shoulder as he moaned quietly. "William.." He mumbled into his ear, gasping with a small satisfied smile on his face. "I love you.." He kissed his neck and let go of him, wiping his hand off and picking Will up, carrying him to their bed to snuggle him.


End file.
